Karris Katsu
| birthday = ? | age = ? | gender = Female | height = 5ft 1in | weight = 40kg | eyes = Blue with specks of Red | hair = Vermilion Red | blood type = B | unusual features = Blue Eyes have Red Specks | alignment = | affiliation = Shuuten | previous affiliation = Jōren | occupation = Lieutenant-General | previous occupation = Not Stated | team = Second Division | previous team = Jōren | partner = Fujimoto Nakamura | previous partner = Not Stated | base of operations = Heisekai | marital status = Taken | relatives = Three Unnamed Brothers (Deceased) Shimura Katsu (Younger Brother) | education = Heisekai Academy | status = Active | shikai = Not yet Revealed | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Karris (仮秒) is a Lieutenant-level of Heisekai's Shuuten and one of its many Lieutenant-Generals. She serves under Captain-General Fujimoto Nakamura who, in private, calls her "Little Wing" (リトルウイング, Ritoruuingu). Alongside a number of Captain-Generals, including Fujimoto, Karris participated in the invasion of Kōhai Tochi to uproot the Collective Vices. Appearance Described as petite by Fujimoto, Karris is quite short and slim, as well as extremely acrobatic. She has dimples when she smiles and has striking vermilion red hair. Though the most noteworthy aspect of her entire appearance are her strange eyes, which are colored blue with specks of red in each of the irises. She has barely begun to mature and hasn't yet grown into herself, as she has the appearance of a young teenager at best. In the she has been mistaken for a fourteen year old. She is typically seen wearing a red Chinese-style dress called a ''cheongsam'' with yellow outlinings, which is a body-hugging one-piece Chinese-style dress worn by women. She has also been seen in a two-piece outfit of the same color, which shows off her stomach, which Fujimoto claims is quite taught for he describes it as a snare drum. Personality Fiery and fun-loving at the same time, Karris has an almost inexhaustible amount of energy which her childhood appearance doesn't help any. She frequently plays pranks on her direct superior, Fujimoto, and enjoys tormenting him as much as he enjoys tormenting her. Though by no means are her antics restricted solely to Fujimoto, though he certainly sees the worst of them. He remembers vividly one time she blew his eyebrows clean off with a timed firework. He's been scared of her ever since. In addition she can be quite serious when on duty, though this is merely out of necessity to give off a degree of professionalism. She's very quick to drop back into her fun filled antics the moment she is alone with the targets of said behavior. Fujimoto even said seriousness didn't suit her and that he actually preferred her usual energy, even if she did scare him. She also has little love for all the pompous ceremony her homeland seems bogged down with. She hates using the Queen's name simply because she must, as ceremony dictates, say "may she live forever" afterwards. Nor does she particularly like inspection days. Regardless of her antics however, Karris is quite insightful. She could instantly tell when Fujimoto was feeling down. Background Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Dragonforce arc *Beating the Blues Invasion of Kōhai Tochi arc *Challenging the Vices Saga Part III Powers and Abilities Shunpo Master: Karris has skill in flash steps seen once a generation. Even amongst the Marshall and Captain-Generals of the Shuuten, none of them can match the speed Karris demonstrates, as Fujimoto revealed. Her skill is, in part, the reason some call her "Little Wing", because she seems to glide through the air without resistance. Hakuda Expert: Karris was fit to knock out several guards when in Kōhai Tochi without much effort. Zanpakutō Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Female Category:Heisekai Resident Category:Lieutenant-General Category:Shuuten Category:Original Character